Child of the damned
by Vivian Argeneau
Summary: This story is about Damon's, Stefan's, Katherine's, and many other character's points of views from children of the damned.
1. Child of the damned

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction and I would like to say that the characters in this story are not mine. This is from the episode of Children of the Damned from The Vampire Diaries. I hope you enjoy it! -Vivian

Child of the damned

The young woman sat in front of her mirror gazing idly at herself and the amber crystal she held delicately in her hands. The young man, who sat not but five feet away, gazed at both her and the crystal with both worry and speculation.

"What's that?" he asked with curiosity

"A necklace." She replied.

The young man stared down at his feet perhaps trying to hide his jealousy and discomfort. "A gift from Damon no doubt."

"It's a gift from Emily actually." She said smugly. "Besides why do you worry so much about Damon?"

The woman knew exactly why the gentleman was worried but continued on with her exciting game of cat and mouse. This time, the man looked up at her and gave her an impish look and replied, "I want you all to myself."

"Well so does her, but I get to make all the rules." She smiled.

"And why is that?" he asked teasingly.

The woman gave him a seductive smile and began to stalk him like a giant predatory cat and replied, "Because I'm spoiled"

"Yes you are."

She began to climb on top of his lap and added, "And selfish…"

"Mhmmmm…" he managed to get out as the woman pushed him on to his back.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile that looked both predatory and seductive. She bent down and began to lightly kiss his chest and said, "And because I can do this…" Another kiss among his chest… "And this…" Another kiss finally on his neck… "And this," she said before she bit hungrily into his neck.


	2. Captured

Katherine, the young woman, attacked the man's neck with hunger. Her body moved on top of his as if she was in sync with his blood flow.

As Katherine drank deeply, she suddenly felt her heart jolt. Something she hadn't felt since she was a human. She then knew something was wrong. All of a sudden, she felt a burning, sickening sensation coursing through her body.

As Katherine looked up in shock at the young man, Stefan, he asked with alarm, "What?"

"Vervain…" she choked.

"What?" he asked again.

All of a sudden, Katherine slid off of him onto the floor and didn't move as if she was paralyzed.

Stefan flew off of the bed immediately and knelt down beside her.

"Katherine! Katherine!" he yelled.

All of a sudden Stefan's father Giuseppe Salvatore came bursting through the door. "Go get the sheriff. Tell him we have a vampire."

Stefan glanced up at his father in fear and defiance. "What? No." he whispered.

"Do as I say son! Nothing you feel for her is real! She's a vampire Stefan! A monster! I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her."

"How did you know?" Stefan whispered.

"Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. The sheriff now! Go quickly! Now son!" he yelled angrily.

Stefan then got up and ran out the door.

* * *

Katherine's POV

Katherine couldn't move or breathe. She could barely even remember what had happened. The only thing she remembered was seducing Stefan and taking his blood. After that she remembered a terrible burning sensation and everything went black as she fell to the floor.

All she could feel right now, were a large set of rough hands holding down her body while another pair of hands held her head while something hard and metallic was shoved into her jaw and locked around her head.

All of a sudden, she felt her whole entire bodies being lifted off the ground by what she assumed were the same people who locked her jaw with the strong metallic contraption.

Just as she was being carried out the door, her vision and most of her senses began to come back.

Just then, she saw Damon, Stefan's eldest brother and her other lover, burst through the room screaming, "No! Don't take her!"

After that she couldn't see what was happening anymore because she was now being carried down the stairs and out the door.

Although she couldn't see anymore, her heightened hearing allowed her to hear somebody, probably Damon, being slammed up against a door, by what she assumed was his father Giuseppe.

"Are you crazy?!" he screamed. "If you're branded as a sympathizer than you will be killed along with them!"

"Then let me be killed!" Damon screamed before he ran out the door.


	3. The plan

**Katherine's Pov.**

As the men who locked the metal contraption around her head, roughly jostled her around, she struggled to get free. She knew it was of no use though. Although she was a vampire, and that made her ten times stronger than a human, she had vervaine in her body which counteracted that paranormal strength.

After a few moments of being rough handled and brutally jostled, she was thrown into a carriage with steel doors that were used for low life criminals. Something she wasn't and never would consider herself.

When the steel doors to the moving prison were closed, she could no longer see anything but torch lights coming in through the bars. However, she could hear a group of men talking. Among that group of men was Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Is everything prepared?" Giuseppe asked one of the town's men, in a hushed whisper. Maybe fearing that one of his sons or another vampire would over hear him. Ha. Katherine though. As if another vampire in a hundred miles from this God for saken town would give a damn about what they were talking about at this moment. Especially when the whole town was searching for vampires and no longer seemed to be afraid of them.

"Is everything prepared and orderly as planned?" Giuseppe asked the man again. This time much more forcefully but still quite.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore. The church is ready. What shall we do once the vampires are inside? Would you like us to tie them up before we burn the church?" The man asked in a stressed out, guilty little voice.

There seemed to be a long pause before Giuseppe finally answered, "No Noah. Don't tie them up. They are either poisoned with wooden bullets of they have vervaine in their systems. Even if they didn't, we are prepared to board any escape routs the church has with the strongest material we have. There is no way for them to get out."

"But sir…" The man named Noah began to protest.

"Everything will go according to as planned. I want them to have free run of the church. I want those infernal demons to run around in fear and panic like the rest of the people in this town has and finally realize before they die, what it's like to be at the mercy and preyed on by the people they thought were once weak." Giuseppe said harshly.

The man named Noah seemed to be at loss with words because all he did was reply, "Yes Sir."

'Good." Giuseppe said. "Now go pack to the church to your post, and be prepared to be given orders. And whatever you do, always remember that these creatures feed off of your emotions and will try to gain your sympathy. When the last of the vampires are deposited inside of the church leave immediately. We will then proceed to burn the church."

"Yes Mr. Salvatore." Noah replied once more before Katherine heard him walk off presumably towards the church.

* * *

**I absolutely love writing this story so far but know that I should be adding things and events to it to make it better. I would love reviews that aren't mean but constructive on what I should do to make this story a better success. Ill continue to post more chapters as often as I can partly because its fun to write and I love to hear what people have to say. Thank You!**

**- Vivian**


	4. Betrayed

**Ok here is another chapter. This time I'm going to make it from Damon's Point of View. One of my goals is to continue to switch Points of Views between the characters from the flashbacks. I think it would make the story more interesting. Please don't forget to review! I really want feedback on this story. It would make me very happy. **

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Watching Katherine being taken away was one of the hardest things Damon had ever had to endure. Watching Katherine being taken away because his brother had betrayed him, was literally the hardest thing he had ever been through.

After watching Katherine being chained up like an animal and being threatened by his father, Damon ran outside after Katherine. Just as he ran out into the middle of the drive he watched as the men who took Katherine, threw her into a jail-like carriage, and drive away.

At that same time Stefan ran up to him in a distressed manner screaming, "Damon! Stop! Stop! I'll help you. We'll get her back."

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Damon had asked, no begged Stefan not to tell anyone about Katherine and what she was. Especially their father whom he knew would have had Katherine staked the second he knew about what she was. Stefan had given him his promise not to say anything and what did the bastard do? He told their father anyway and now Katherine was being taken away from him. The thing that he feared the most. Now he was beyond hurt. He was angry.

"Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him." Damon growled out of clenched teeth.

"I didn't think this would happen." Stefan held up his hands tried to justify.

Damon looked up in time to watch the moving cell that held Katherine drive away. Damon felt disgusted and growled, "You did this. This is your fault." He said furiously and ran to the stable to grab his horse.


	5. Sympathy

**Noah's POV.**

The guard didn't know what to do. He knew that the creatures had to be destroyed. After all, they were said to be demons from the deepest parts of hell. But even that didn't keep him from feeling bad for following out Giuseppe's orders. He had to kill them they had to be destroyed.

Just as the last of the vampire's arrived, Noah helped carry the one that Mr. Salvatore had captured. As he lifted the vampire out of her temporary cell, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The woman had long brown curly hair which was naturally mussed from being jostled all over the place. She had dark eyebrows which were beautifully curved at a perfect arch, full lips, a turned up button nose, and olive skin. She was perfection.

From what Noah could see, the rest of the woman wasn't bad either. She looked as if she had just come from a lover's bed, what with her beautifully beaded corset and black pantaloons. Surly women didn't sleep in such scandaless garments such as these.

Surly a woman this beautiful couldn't be a creature so ugly and evil… "No." Noah said to himself. Surly she couldn't be… Yet, Giuseppe warned him that these creatures weren't all that they appeared. He had heard of beautiful creatures that seduced your mind, body and heart, and toyed with them until they were bored with you, and then killed you by taking your most precious life source. They were blood drinking demons who drained both your blood, and your soul.

Once again, he looked down at the woman who looked so innocent and remembered what she was. The towns' people were right. No matter how beautiful and beguiling they were, they were killers and had to be killed.

* * *

**As of yet I haven't gotten any reviews but this story had been put under a couple of peoples favorites and I really appreciate it. You have no idea. Besides loving to write about one of my favorite stories, I keep updating because of those people. **** So here is another chapter! I would love to hear reviews from those who read this! Thanx!**

**Vivian**


End file.
